Pokku
Pokku was a goblin who wished to prove that his tribe of normal goblins were better than the brutal breed created by Omoni. Goblin Band Leader Pokku was strong, tough, resourceful, sneaky, and above all, intelligent. He was leader of a band of goblins who admired his strength and cunning. Pokku collected all manner of things, from mundane household items to weapons and even occasionally pieces of art. From their defeated foes he pieced together a set of armor. To make his gang stronger Pokku realized they would have to be allies of the Lost. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 84 Spawn At some point, Pokku spawned the offspring named Pokupo. Pokupo (Imperial Gift 2 flavor) A Deal and a Scroll In 1169 Pokku was sent by Chuda Hiroe to retrieve a scroll from a Bloodspeaker temple in the City of the Lost. Pokku successfully obtained the scroll and evaded a pack of Omoni's goblins by leading them into a group of Lost. Pokku returned to Shinomen Mori where he gave the scroll to Hiroe in exchange for food. Hiroe gave Pokku a bag of coins, and had to explain to the goblin that the coins could be used to purchase food. Scenes from the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Bakemono's Proud Pokku knew of Hiroe's ambition, a rising star in Daigotsu's court. If he managed to walk in her shadow would give him a chance to show that his tribe, and not Omoni's hulking brutes, were the better goblins. He eventually gathered other goblins disappointed with how they were treated and became his leader. They began to call him, Mighty. Adepts of Mighty Pokku (The Heaven's Will flavor) Sekawa's Warning Around 1170, Pokku found himself in the possesion of a scroll (after stealing it from a Miya messenger). Believing it to be important, he decided to take it to Chuda Hiroe for a new deal. After realizing what the goblin had found, Hiroe took the scroll directly to Daigotsu. The scroll was actually a letter from the former Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa to the current Asahina daimyo Asahina Keitaro containing a warning of an impending menace. Daigotsu promised to recognized them for their service. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer The letter was deciphered in 1171 by Kokujin Konetsu, and was instrumental to discover The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer that Fu Leng had been severed from Jigoku and Kali-Ma had replaced him as Champion of Jigoku. Blood-White Stone During the Destroyer War the Scorpion lands were invaded and the Blood-White Stone, which was in their possesion, was lost. It was discovered by Pokku. The Stone Discovered (The Imperial Gift 2 flavor) It stood for a time in its tribe's camp, in the Shinomen Mori, but the Stone was lost in 1172 during the attack of a former member of the Tribe, Gakku, which transformed on a four arms monster with the strength of an oni, slaughtered and devoured many of its former kin. Little Treasures, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Pokku was unknown but it was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes Its spawn Pokupo became the new chieftain of the tribe. See also * Pokku/Meta External Links * Pokku (Samurai) * Pokku Exp (Words and Deeds) * Adepts of Mighty Pokku (The Heaven's Will) Category:Goblins